


love can't save you

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, casual stabbing, seungcheol is also only mentioned, the relationships are only mentioned really so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where scoops cheats on doyoon and he... doesn't take it well</p>
            </blockquote>





	love can't save you

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY

Doyoon yanked the zipper on his hoodie up higher as the autumn night grew colder. He had been following the other boy for fifteen blocks now. Trailing him to a convenience store that was, well, less than convenient. Seungkwan could have gone to a number of stores that were closer to their dorm, but Doyoon had heard him complaining loudly on multiple occasions about how this was the closest store that had mandarin oranges straight from Jeju Island. Said they “taste like home”. Doyoon thought he deserved at least one good memory tonight. He hadn't always hated Seungkwan after all. Of course, Seungkwan hadn't always been sucking Seungcheol's dick in storage closets.

Once they reached the store, Doyoon waited a few moments before going inside. He walked briskly through the aisles, grabbing the first box of condoms he found. Seungkwan was in line already, an orange and some kind of candy bar in hand. Doyoon began walking towards him to get in line.

“Seungkwannie?” Doyoon asked, feigning both surprise and warmth when he was only a few inches away from his target. Seungkwan turned, slightly alarmed at first but then easing into a smile.

“Ah, hyung! What are you doing here?” Seungkwan tried to hide the candy bar in his hand, he was supposed to be on a diet. Doyoon held up the only item he was buying and winked.

“I won't tell if you don't,” he smirked. Seungkwan flushed and his smile faltered. He let out an awkward laugh.

“Is that, uh, for you and... Seungcheol hyung?” Seungkwan asked, his eyes everywhere but on Doyoon. Doyoon forced himself to smile wider, to hide the look of disgust that was threatening to take over his face. He clapped Seungkwan on the back, purposefully hitting a little too hard to be friendly.

“Well, you know Hyung. He just can't keep it in his pants. Horny little shit,” Doyoon tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone. Seungkwan's face turned bright red. He looked like he might puke. Before Doyoon could torture the kid any further, the cashier cleared her throat obnoxiously to get their attention. “Ah, I'll pay for your things too Seungkwan, after all I'm the hyung,” he pushed Seungkwan forward.

After exiting the convenience store, the two trainees walked back towards the dorms together. By the end of the first street, Seungkwan already had his orange peeled and was starting to enjoy his snack. Doyoon could feel himself growing antsy.

“Thanks for paying for me hyung,” Seungkwan said, an orange slice in his mouth. Doyoon just smiled at him in response. “Um, I was just wondering but, why did you come all the way out here just to get your... stuff? I mean, there are at least five other convenience stores on the way from the dorms to here.”

“Oh. Well. Seungcheol is really specific about condom brands. That store was the closest one with the brand he likes,” Doyoon lied smoothly. He put his arm around Seungkwan. “Hey I know a shortcut back to the dorms from here. It's getting cold so we should probably go that way,” Seungkwan looked confused, but nodded and let Doyoon steer him away from the main road.

Five minutes later, and they were at a dead end. There were no street lights where they were but Doyoon had insisted to his very worried dongsaeng that he knew exactly where they were headed. Because he did. Seungkwan, who had pulled out of Doyoon's one-armed embrace, turned to face him.

“Doyoon hyung, we're clearly lost,” Seungkwan let out a small laugh “We should turn back around now. Sorry your shortcut didn't work out.” Doyoon only let him make it one step before he had a vice grip on his arm.

“No Seungkwannie, we're here. This is where I wanted to end up,” Doyoon felt a little hysteria bubbling up. Seungkwan tried to pull his arm free, Doyoon knew he must have been hurting him. After dropping the plastic bag from the store, he yanked Seungkwan back, and shoved him against a wall. “Tell me Seungkwan, who is the hyung you love most in Seventeen,” he asked, tone sweet as honey.

“H-hyung, you're scaring me. This isn't a funny joke,” Seungkwan sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Doyoon laughed and moved his face right next to Seungkwan's ear.  
“This isn't a joke. Answer the question,” Doyoon whispered. He moved his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, wrapped it around the cool metal of the pocketknife he kept there. He took it out and opened the blade in front of Seungkwan's face.

“I. Um. I l-love you the most, of course,” Seungkwan was trembling, tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. Doyoon shoved the blade against Seungkwan's throat, adding just enough pressure to be a warning, not enough to draw blood. Yet.  
“Don't you fucking lie to me!” Doyoon hissed. He watched as Seungkwan started to cry even harder. “After I was so nice to you, letting you have one of your stupid fucking 'taste like home' oranges, you think you can lie to me?”

“Seu- Seungcheol hy-hyung!” Seungkwan managed to get out between sobs. Doyoon hummed at that. He eased the pressure of blade, but didn't move it from Seungkwan's neck.  
“Now, Seungkwan,” he said, as if he was talking to a toddler “I need you to calm down okay? Stop crying. Once you've done that I want you to tell me again. Who do you love most in Seventeen?”

It took awhile for Seungkwan to calm himself down. However, Doyoon was nothing if not a patient and understanding hyung and he could wait all night if he had too.

“I,” Seungkwan began, still sniffling a little bit “I love Seungcheol hyung. He is a really good hyung who takes care of us all.” Doyoon smirked and added more strength to the arm that was pinning Seungkwan to the wall.

“He takes special care of us though, doesn't he Seungkwan?” Doyoon snorted. Seungkwan was beginning to make a face like he was going to cry again and Doyoon rolled his eyes. “I love him too Seungkwan. And I have to save my love. That's why I have to do this. Unfortunately, love can't save _you_ ,” With that, Doyoon lowered the blade to Seungkwan's stomach, and plunged it in deep. He watched Seungkwan's face go white, watched blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Doyoon's face was a blank slate, devoid of any emotion, as he pulled the knife out and then thrust it back in, again and again.

He had become a monster. Love couldn't save him either.

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt me to write, seungkwan is my son. evil!doyoon wouldn't leave me alone though, i had to write it.  
> also this wasn't beta'd and i literally just finished writing it so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> (this was inspired by literally a single sentence in kitchen by banana yoshimoto)


End file.
